This invention relates to covers for grave sites.
Grave sites require considerable maintenance in order to be kept in an attractive and dignified state. Usually they are planted with flowers, sod or otherwise decorated to maintain their appearance. These services involve substantial labor, and hence considerable cost.
There exists a need for a high quality grave cover that is weather resistant, durable, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to install.